


Forget about it

by AtlasHands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Like, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Short, i wrote this a long time ago and like, stripper!harry, this is really bad okay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasHands/pseuds/AtlasHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goes to a strip club and Harry happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget about it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this like, a year ago and like, it sucks but like, why not post it? It's also like, really short so like, yeah.   
> enjoy.

Zayn really didn’t want want to go out tonight. He had just broken up with Louis, his boyfriend of two years. Now ex-boyfriend. Zayn just wanted to stay home and be sad. instead he was being draped out at a club by his best friend Liam.

"Come on Z! Lets go." Liam said as he pulled Zayn out the door.

"I just wanna stay home Li." Zayn complained.

"I know. But if you go out you can get your mind off of You-Know-Who." Liam said as he got into the drivers side of the car.

The ride to the club was quite. Zayn could hear the music from the club as the pulled into the parking lot. They entered the club. Flashing lights and loud music filled the place. Zayn looked over to his left where Liam was a second ago. But the brown haired lad was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes of looking Zayn found his best mate chatting up the blonde bartender. Zayn walked over to Liam and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Hey Zayn! I got you some time with Harry!" Liam exclaimed.

"Uh…Li. Who is Harry?" Zayn asked taking a sip of his drink.

"You don’t know who Harry is? He is only the greatest male stripper in all of London!" Liam almost yelled.

"Tell him Niall." Liam pointed to the blonde behind the bar.

"Yeah Harry is the greatest." Niall said.

Liam grabbed onto Zayns arm and stood up. He told Niall he’d be right back. And led Zayn to a door in the back of the club. Liam opened the door and shoved Zayn into the room and shut the door. Zayn looked around. The only things in the room was a single chair and a stripper pole. The room smelled of fag smoke. Making Zayn crave a drag of the fags he had in his pocket. A few minutes later the door opened again. A curly haired lad walked in. He looked to be only eighteen. Zayn finally saw his face. He had bright green eyes and a wicked smile. He wore nothing but tight black leather shorts that left little to the imagination.

"You must be Zayn." The younger lad stated.

Zayn just nodded. His eyes raked over this boys fit body. When Zayns eyes met his green ones he felt his face flush.

"I’m Harry." The green eyed lad said.

"Harry. Before you start doing whatever your going to do. May I ask how old you are?" Zayn questioned.

"Eighteen." Harry replied with a smirk.

"What? Really? Why are you doing this then?" Zayn asked.

"I lost a bet. now I’m a stripper for a year." Harry said with a laugh.

"Ok. Back to why we are here. Sit down and enjoy." Harry said with a wink.

Zayn sat down in the single chair. He looked up when he heard music start playing. He saw Harry grinding and spinning around the pole in time to the music. Zayns eyes were glued to a sweating Harry. He slid off the pole and walked over to Zayn. Harry crawled into Zayns lap. He started grinding and moving his against the growing bulge in Zayn’s pants. Slowly Harry slid off Zayns lap. He got on his knees in front of Zayn. Harry looked into Zayns eyes. He moved one of his hands to Zayn’s belt.

"May I?" Harry asked.

Zayn nodded. Harry unbuckled Zayns belt. He unbuttoned his pants pulling them down past Zayn’s thighs. Releasing his erection. Harry wasted no time to take all of Zayn into his mouth. Zayn gasped and his hips bucked at the contact. Harry moved his hands to Zayn’s hips and held him still. Harry bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks. Zayn loudly moaned.

"Oh..Harry..Gonna..Fuuck.." Zayn moaned as he came.

Harry,Quite obviously, Swallowed everything Zayn shot into his mouth. Harry let go and stood up. Zayn pulled up his pants and fixed his belt.

"I get off in a few minutes." Harry said.

"What?" Zayn repiled confused.

"So we can finish what we started." Harry replied. smirking as he walked out the door.

After Zayn had composed himself. He walked out the door. He soon found Liam. He was making out with the blonde bartender Niall. Zayn didn’t want to disturb them so he went out to the back of the club for a smoke. Zayn just waited for Harry by the back door. When Harry arrived Zayn was smoking another fag. Harry smiled a flirty smile and led Zayn to his car. Then they were off for a night of ‘fun’. Zayn had completely forgotten about his ex-boyfriend Louis, He would have to thank Liam for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is one of the worst things i've ever written, but i'm showing a friend how to use AO3 so i decided to just post this anyway.   
> hopefully i'll post something better some time soon.


End file.
